


Chains

by Mercurialfan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Chains, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They, uh, they hung us from the ceiling with these chains...” Foggy and Matt get kidnapped. It doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

“Matt! Matt! You gotta wake up! C'mon Matt, please,” Foggy begs, repeating the same words over and over again, desperately trying to get Matt to wake up.

Foggy rattles his chains again, hoping the sound would cause Matt to open his eyes. The result is the same as it had been the previous times Foggy had tried. Nothing.

“Matt, please, please wake up. I need you.” Foggy croaks, voice hoarse from talking almost non-stop to his unconscious friend for the past hour. His arms and legs are burning from the prolonged unnatural position Foggy is forced to hold.

A groan.

“Matt? Matt!”

The fluttering of eyelashes, and then:

“Foggy? Wa's happenin'?” Matt slurs.

Foggy wastes no time, immediately launching into a brief explanation. Time has suddenly become of the essence. “We got jumped, right when we were walking by that construction site. It must have messed with your senses or something. They knocked you out, threatened to kill you if I didn't come quietly. We got thrown in this cellar slash dungeon thing.” Foggy takes a deep breath, can't quite keep the tremor out of his voice, “they, uh, they hung us from the ceiling with these chains...”

He can see Matt processing this, noticing the exact moment Matt becomes fully aware of his surroundings and their predicament, because:

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!”

“I'm fine Matt, but listen: they could come back any second, they were waiting for you to wake up. I think they want to use us against each other to get us to talk about the Goldstein case. I've been trying to break free from these chains for the past hour or so, but nothing I tried is working and my shoulders hurt and I was so worried about you and I-”

“Foggy, breathe, calm down,” Matt interrupts him gently but firmly. “I'm still a bit woozy, can you describe the room for me real quick?”

Foggy takes another deep breath, swallows, and shifts his weight, trying to stand on his toes again to alleviate the strain on his arms a bit.

“Okay so the room is pretty dark, there is one light bulb dangling from the ceiling. No windows, only one door, which they might have locked, but I'm not sure. I think the room is about 15 square feet? We're both chained to the ceiling, with iron chains. I can sort of reach the floor if I stand on my toes, you can reach a bit more easily. You've been unconscious for about an hour, most of which you have spend suspended from your arms so you're probably feeling them quite a bit; not to mention your head wound from when they hit you. Oh and I may or may not have a bloody nose from someone who took offense to my comments about his looks.” Foggy takes yet another deep breath. It is getting more and more difficult to breathe normally. The way his arms are held up is constricting his chest and forcing him to take short, shallow breaths. The blood blocking his nose doesn't help either.

Foggy is startled from his reverie by Matt, who growls: “I'm going to get us out of here. They won't hurt you ever again.”

“Matt, there are like six guys out there, and they have kidnapped Matt Murdock, not Daredevil. If you by some miracle manage to get out of here, they will know something is up. A blind man does not usually fight his way through a room full of people.”

Matt grins. In the scarce light his eyes hold a dangerous glint. “In that case, I'll just have to make sure they are as blind as I am. Wouldn't want to make it an unfair fight, would we?”

And with those ominous words, Matt stands up on this toes as far as he can, wraps the excess lengths of chain around his fists, and pulls. For a split second Foggy thinks he is trying to bring the ceiling down, but he is almost immediately proven wrong. Matt's muscles tense and he is swinging his legs upward, barely missing hitting Foggy in the face and then he is upside down, easily hooking his legs around the horizontal beam their chains are attached to. He fumbles with something for a moment, and suddenly his left hand is loose and shortly thereafter his right.

Foggy is about to say something about Matt's apparent lock-picking skills, when Matt holds up his hand.

“They are coming.”

Before Foggy has time to panic Matt is reaching for the light bulb, which is dangling only inches from his face. His clever fingers follow the wire, and when he has a good grip, he gives a short, hard yank. The wire breaks and the room is abruptly plunged into darkness. 

Foggy can hear Matt landing on his feet in front of him, but there is not enough time to free Foggy from his chains as well. The door is slammed open, angry voices fill the room and after that things are kind of a blur. Foggy is certain that people are hitting each other, but at least everyone is smart enough not to use guns in such an enclosed space. Suddenly someone falls against him, jostling him. Before he can find his footing, someone punches him. He is pretty sure he is not the intended target, but it hurts all the same. It makes breathing even more difficult, and before he knows it he is gasping for breath. He is disorientated, sounds coming from seemingly everywhere in the pitch black room. Foggy desperately tries to keep the pressure of his chest, but his feet can't seem to find purchase on the floor anymore. He can hear himself wheezing but it seems that no one else can.

Just when he thinks he is about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, someone is holding him up. They seem to be saying something, but Foggy can't make out the words. Things do seem to have quieted down a bit. He feels his head lolling from side to side, but he can't find it in himself to care anymore. Suddenly the person holding him up lets him go, and Foggy's chest immediately goes tight again. But then:

Click.

His left arm flops down, hanging uselessly by his side. All his weight is suddenly transferred to his right side, and if he had enough air in his lungs he would have screamed. Then his right hand is loose and he is falling. And then he's not.

Strong arms hold him up, and he tries to take some of his weight but he can't, he just can't.

He is gently lowered to the ground, and then he can finally breathe again. He immediately starts coughing, but his chest is expanding properly now, and the lightheadedness is fading. Someone is gently running their fingers through his hair, and Foggy feels himself relaxing a bit more.

“Foggy? Are you with me again?” He hears. The voice sounds familiar.

“Matt?”

“Yeah, it's me. Can you get up? We need to get out of here, go to the police.”

Foggy stumbles upright, get his feet under him and manages to stands. Matt's iron grip on his upper arm is keeping him balanced. “We need to come up with a story.” Foggy whispers.

“We'll just say Daredevil found his way inside, beat up those men. It was pitch black when I took them out, they won't know what exactly happened. He could have snuck in, theoretically.”

Foggy shrugs. “As long as we get out of here in one piece, I'm fine with everything.”

“I'll lead the way.” Matt said, carefully helping Foggy over and around the barely conscious men littering the floor.

Together they find their way outside, where the sun was just rising, casting an orange glow over everything in sight.

It is the most beautiful thing Foggy has ever seen.


End file.
